1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device comprising a radio communication unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-244017 discloses the following radio communication unit. The radio communication unit includes an antenna, a radio analog section, a modulating/demodulating section, and a bus control section. A switch, a LAN communication control section and an AV communication control section are provided between the modulating/demodulating section and the bus control section. The switch enables switching between the condition where the LAN communication control section is used and the condition where the AV communication control section is used.
When the radio communication unit performs communications by use of a radio LAN communication system, the switch is operated to turn on the LAN communication control section and turn off the AV communication control section. On the other hand, when the radio communication unit performs communications by use of a radio AV transmission communication system, the switch is operated to turn off the LAN communication control section and turn on the AV communication control section. In this manner, the antenna, the radio analog section, the modulating/demodulating section and the bus control section are used in common to the two modes.
To perform wireless communications using two radio communication modules of different communication systems, it is thought to provide an electronic device with an antenna that can be used for the two different communication systems. For example, the electronic device comprises an antenna, a Bluetooth module, an antenna cable provided between the antenna and the Bluetooth module, and a UWB module provided at a midpoint of the antenna cable.
However, electronic devices have different configurations, depending upon the countries and regions where they are sold. For example, electronic devices sold in one country are provided with a UWB module, whereas electronic devices sold in another are not. In electronic devices provided with a UWB module, an antenna and a UWB module have to be connected by use of a short first cable, and the UWB module and a Bluetooth module have to be connected by use of a short second cable. In electronic devices provided with no UWB module, an antenna and a Bluetooth module have to be connected directly to each other by use of a long cable. Under the circumstances, two types of cables different in length have to be prepared, resulting in an increase in the parts of the electronic devices.